Tora Sohma/Relationships
Zodiac Members Ryoto Sohma Ryo is Tora's younger brother, six years younger than she is. When Ryo was born, Tora's mother made her promise to always take care of and protect him. Tora promised, and has never broken it. Tora is incredibly protective towards Ryo and works hard to make him happy. She loves him more than anyone else. Sayori Sohma Tora lives in Sayori's house along with Ryo and Rika. Tora admires Sayori and is always incredibly grateful for her help. Sayori is Tora's legal guardian and the two share a close bond. Tora finds Sayori incredibly easy to talk to. Rika Sohma Rika and Tora are best friends, they go to school together and Tora will often help Rika study for tests. Rika is a year younger than Tora, but they've been close since they were children. Hikaru Sohma Another one of Tora's closest friends and another Sohma who attends her school. Hikaru has a sharp edge to his personality and finds himself often annoyed with the antics of Rika and Tora, but Tora loves him despite his attitude. Kasumi Sohma Due to being secluded by her mother, Tora didn't get to meet many Zodiac members when she was young. She met Kasumi when they were both seven years old but didn't have much a conversation as Tora was too shy to speak to her. When they were eleven years old, the two of them got into an argument and Kasumi lashed out calling her a stupid Tiger. She went on to say that people always said the cow was slow and stupid but the cow still managed to beat the Tiger. She wasn't incrediblly upset until Kasumi started attacking Ryoto for being the cat. Tora shut her up by shoving her to the ground. Tora hasn't spoken nor forgiven Kasumi since that day. Akari Sohma Tora and Akari have a strained relationship, Akari had no issue with Tora at first but she hated Ryoto. When Ryoto was three years old, Akari went to hurt him but Tora stopped Akari by pushing her. Akari stumbled backwards and fall off the back porch, cutting her arm. Akari then told Aiko to take Ryo out of the room and hit Tora so hard that she fell to the ground. From that day Akari has done everything she could to hurt Tora until Tora left Sohma House. Non-Zodiacs Kaede Sohma Tora's mother kept her secluded for a long period of time, becoming incredibly protective over Tora especially due to her father's disliking to her. Kaede promised to love Tora despite everything else that had happened. After Ryo was born and Tora's father left, Kaede finally introduced Tora to the rest of the Zodiac officially. She made Tora promise to protect Ryo no matter what. Tora was deeply distraught by her mother's death. Masato Sohma When Masato first held Tora and she transformed into a tiger, he was disgusted and wanted nothing to do with his daughter. He stayed with Kaede due to his love for her, but completely avoided Tora as much as he could, essentially leaving Kaede as a single mother. When he left, he never said goodbye to either of his children, Tora hates her father.